where life leads
by ninja-catt
Summary: a story about nav and et from when they got together.  sorry im crap at summaries. only rated M in 2nd chapter everything else is T.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: ok i no et and nav are gone but i dont accept it. but in the england season 5 hasnt started yet so their repeating them all again and i got this idea pleeassseee review all opinions are accepted :)_

Chapter one

Lieutenant nikki caetano, more commonly known as nav from her crew since she was the navigator on hmas hammersly, sat in the hospital bed in the room she shared with leading seaman josh holiday, known as ET who was the electric technician on HMAS Hammersly, and seaman Billy Webb, known as spider because of his second name he was boatswains mate on HMAS Hammersly, they had all been taken hostage the day before during a drug takedown that got a little nasty and resulted in three of the crew getting injured. Nav had a broken leg and ET and spider had cracked sternums. The boys had been teasing nav all morning as they talked about everything and nothing to pass the time. ET kept stealing glances from nav thinking that spider wasn't noticing but nav noticed she saw that spider noticed to 'crap if spider can see how we feel that means everyone can see' she thought as she drifted into yet another day dream fantasy about the gorgeous man sitting in the bed opposite, he had dirty blonde curly hair, deep blue eyes and the cutest grin that showed his dimples not to mention his body his muscular body not too much but not too little. She was quickly snapped out of it by the annoyingly friendly nurse  
>"hello are you in any pain today Nikki?" she asked in her high pitched voice<br>"no, when can I go home?" Nikki replied looking over at josh and Billy rolling her eyes.  
>"I don't know are you sure you're not in any pain?"<br>" I don't feel pain that much could you find out when I can go home please"  
>"yeah me too", "same for me" added josh and Billy.<p>

Spider had been discharged earlier on in the day nav and ET laughed as he skipped out, it was 5 hours later when they had been discharged he pulled her round to the back of the car,  
>"hey gorgeous" he said cheekily as he moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her close to him They weren't together but she knew what was coming so she reached her hand round the back of his head before he placed a soft kiss on her lips, just a small one but it was enough to make her legs turn to jelly she was just glad he was holding her up "tell me again why we stopped doing that" he said looking into her eyes, josh watched as the corners of her mouth turned up, he found himself smiling too as he watched the sparks in her eyes<br>"I have absolutely no idea" nikki replied detaching herself from his body.  
>" so you want to go back to yours?" seeing the reaction on her face knowing that she thought he meant mostly activities in the bedroom he reassured her " no sex just a take out, a crappy movie and some more of that" pointing between them at the last bit.<p>

30mins later and josh had pulled her down so they were both lying on the couch realizing he wasn't letting her go any time soon she snuggled down into his chest they were watching the notebook or so josh thought he wasn't really paying attention he was just happy to have her back in his arms  
>"so are we together again?" he asked<br>"phah! Again? One kiss didn't qualify us as being together before josh"  
>"whatever, fine I'll ask that a different way… so are we together now?"<br>"Yeah on the condition that you don't break my heart and if you get me pregnant you can't bail coz it's to hard"  
>"so how we gonna seal the deal eh?" Moving the hair out of her face, she hooked her foot round his leg and flipped up onto him<br>"well I would start like this but my tummy's going to start to rumbling soon and that will spoil the mood so… what do you want Chinese, Indian, ty, Italian, pizza, fish and ch-"  
>"how about you… no ugh fine Chinese go get the dam menu"<br>"ok ok don't get you knickers in a twist" grabbing her crutches she yelled back at him walking out of the room.

The next morning josh awoke hid body entwined with Nikki's, it was nearly half nine_ god I think this is the biggest lye-in ive had since I was a teenager_

He looked down at nikki still asleep with her head resting on his chest  
>"I love you nikki caetano"<br>"I love you too josh holiday" she whispered with a little laugh  
>"dam I thought you were asleep"<br>"you want to take it back now you know im not?"  
>"of course not" rolling her over kissing her passionately .<p>

_2 months later nikki's house_

Nikki's leg was healed so she was cleared for duty last week, and spider and josh had already been back for a month before that, so the whole crew had went to the bar after patrol to properly welcome them back. The two of them tumbled through the door like two drunken sailors and went straight to bed. nikki woke up to the bright light shining through the blinds and quickly closed her eyes again 'im gunna have the biggest headache ever ugh' she looked over at the digital clock sitting on the table 10:09 just about to turn around she heard josh moan something.  
>"come again?"<br>"I said what time is it"  
>"oh its ten past ten, you fancy going for a walk on the beach today?"<br>" yeah okay" walking out to the drawer which they had subconsciously made his last month. "by the way.. morning gorgous" jumping on the bed tickling her while she squeled 'god I love her laugh' he thought stoping abruptly, he had just been told that his nan wanted the family to come over to Scotland for a reunion, that apparently included nikki, he was just scared that if he asked her to come she would say no they had only been together for 2 months for god sake, he didn't want to overwhelm her by introducing to the whole family now , the plan was to indroduce he to his parents and siblings then his aunts and uncles then his gran .. then people in England. Okay now or never, ugh stop been such a chicken josh come on just ask her no big deal.  
>" babe whats wrong?" ah shit nikki<br>"n-nothing what would make you think anythings wrong completely ok over here"  
>"o..kay if you say so, but you know you can tell me anything right, I could practically hear the cogs turning inside that pretty head of yours" by now she had wrapped her arms round his waist " come on slow coach lets go to the beach" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him out the house.<p>

_Nikki pov._

We had been walking along the beach for about fifteen minutes when j , that was the nickname I had came up with for him, suddenly stopped walking I could tell something was bothering him I just wished he trusted me with it, grr stop it nikki he'll tell you when hes ready. That's when he tapped my nose "huh" I guess I'd been out of it  
>"you were in the land of the fairys nik" he said softly<br>" sorry erm what were you saying?"  
>" promise you wont say anything till im finished"<br>"ok bu-"  
>"shh" he seemed to be waiting for something "ok look my nan rang and invited me to this family reunion, and would when I say invited I mean ordered and when I say me I mean us, but I didn't no how to ask you because its in England and I know you were planning on going to italy and I didn't no when, and I was scarred you would say no because I mean we've only been going out like 2months and you havnt even met one person in my family and this would mean you would have to meet them all and I don't want you to if you don't want to but I would really like it if you would come with me."<br>'oh my god I never thought id hear that for a long time, wait … awww he was scared I would say no hes so cute… wait he would like it if I came what is he psychotic im terribly at meeting familys not that ive met any familys so I don't really no but, oh good one nik you've been thinking for so long that he probably thinks you don't want to.. wait do you yeah yeah you do so snap outa it now!.'  
>"sorry I was having an argument with my self not about that well it was about that but not at the same time anyway not the point ….. sure I'll come, you didn't think I'd let you go on ya own now and let them think that your beautiful girlfriend that you've described to them was fake now did ya" I teased 'god his smile is gorgous… wait he's smiling'<br>"are ya sure nik"  
>"hundred and ten percent but only if instead of coming back here we go straight to italy for a week for a holiday plus if im meeting your family then your meeting mine"<p>

_josh pov._

We had been walking along the beach for about fifteen minutes when I stopped, pulling her back to me since she'd kept walking. I waited for a minute before I realized she was out of it so I gently tapped her nose "huh" she said"  
>"you were in the land of the fairys nik" I said<br>"sorry erm what were you saying?"  
>ok im going to ask her now no backing out "promise you wont say anything till im finished" yeah this way I can get it all out.<br>"ok bu-"  
>"shh" I told her waiting till I knew she wasn't going to interrupt before continuing. "ok look my nan rang and invited me to this family reunion, and would when I say invited I mean ordered and when I say me I mean us, but I didn't no how to ask you because its in England and I know you were planning on going to italy and I didn't no when, and I was scarred you would say no because I mean we've only been going out like 2months and you havnt even met one person in my family and this would mean you would have to meet them all and I don't want you to if you don't want to but I would really like it if you would come with me." Im sure it had been at least a minute and she still hadn't spoke ' oh god its too soon … no maybes she doesn't want to go.. aah shit what if she doesn't want to go see I knew I just should have told my nan I couldn't go… now she's guna want to break up and -"<br>"sorry-" and there it was the dreaded word, "I was having-" wait shes not finished mabey there is hope, go just shut up and let her finish, "an argument with my self not about that well it was about that but not at the same time anyway not the point ….. sure I'll come, you didn't think I'd let you go on ya own now and let them think that your beautiful girlfriend that you've described to them was fake now did ya" we were both smiling ' god I love her smile'  
>"are ya sure nik"<br>"hundred and ten percent but only if instead of coming back here we go straight to italy for a week for a holiday plus if im meeting your family then your meeting mine."

_AN: sorry if i dont update much cant get on the internet much but i promise i will, just might not be soon! :P xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was Friday morning and nikki and josh had just pulled up outside cairns airport, josh went to get the bags, as nikki paid the taxi driver. Nikki was getting more and more nervous, they were meeting his parents and siblings here and she wanted them to like her so much,  
>"hey it'll be ok, they'll love you, I know they will alright?" josh said as if reading her thoughts before squeezing her hand to reassure her,- "yeah I'm just being stupid"-"wow you and the word stupid in the same sentence never really hear that" he said teasingly as she let out a giggle. He lent into kiss her quickly adding that no matter what happened he'd always be there.<br>_Josh's family pov.  
><em>"Ooh there he is" exclaimed a brown haired women that looked to be in her mid twenties. - "Im so excited to meet his girlfriend it'll b-" but she was cut off by her brother in law's -"wow she is… okay never mind I have a wife, hi sweetheart." The others laughed as he peeled his eyes away from this beauty, that must be josh's girlfriend, and turning to his wife. - "are you oogling a twenty three year old girl that is dating your son?" asked their mum - "no just … ah I got nothing, come on Lynn you gotta admit she's beautiful" said her husband  
>- "yeah she is really pretty" everyone agreed as they watched to two walk towards laughing before he pulled her in for a kiss. -"Aww their so cute, do you think they've slept together?" - "They must have its josh, probably the first night knowing him." - "I don't think they have, she looks the type to wait" - "it isn't even any of our business just leave it yeah, be nice!" - "Spoil sport"<br>over with nikki and josh nikki was getting more nervous. "No, josh im scared, they wont like me, a mean why would they I-" nikki started but was stopped by josh's lips crashing down on hers - "they will like you, they'll love you and you know why?... no, because you've changed me and you make me happy and because, except people who you've just arrested or attacked, nearly everyone absolutely loves you, its ok besides your just going to meet them then we'll get on the plane then go to the hotel, after a bit we'll go down to dinner with them you'll get to know them vice versa then we'll go to bed and I'll help you relax then we'll go to my nans then spend the day then we go off to Italy, it'll be ok yeah, I promise." - "ok, so how you going to help me relax ey?" and with that they walked over to his family laughing.  
>"hey mum" josh said as he went over to hug her before turning back around to see his little sister Amelia go over to nikki,"hey im mia" - "nikki" - "and this is Claire and her husband jon and their two kids louise and neve, and thats mum, lynn and dad, Nathan, and gran and grandad, molly and Edward." Finished josh - "hi" said nikki feeling out of place all of a sudden - " very nice to meet you nikki, its nice to know that someone can change josh so he isn't so much like … well josh" said lynn - "hey she hasn't changed nothing, anyway and here I was thinking that you should love me just like I am." - "no that's just you" said nikki - "what that thinks that" - "no that's loves you like you are" she replied cheekily while smiling innocently as josh pretended to look hurt.<br>"I like her" mia said "ooops I was supposed to whisper that" - "uncle josh" exclaimed a excited 5 year old louise before jumping into his arms and starting a convosation  
>" I wish neve was more like that she still wont give his mum a hug" said Claire - "she wont give anyone a hug never mind my mum, if shes too shy to talk to family then whats she going to be like when she starts school." Jon said as nikki looked over to a 2 year old neve still sitting where her sister came from, neve looked up before walking over too - " oh josh your other niece is coming to see you" but when neve reached them she went over to nikki and held her arms up asking to be picked up, - " oh so she wont go near us but someone shes just met she'll cuddle" said lynn clearly frustrated. Meanwhile nikki had picked the little girl up and was now holding her up on her hip.<br>_nikki's pov.  
><em>"hey neve, im nikki" she said softly - "hi" the little girl whispered - "aww shes adorable" I said turning to everyone, who was looking at her strangely "what?" I asked "I think there looking at you neve" before turning to the little girl seeing her shake her head and point to me, I smiled before "me, are you sure" - "ya , fink it uw" then I leaned over and whispered in her ear, - "no I think its you maybe you look funny or smell ey, smelly smelly nevie" she laughed at this 'ah mission accomplished' I thought continueing my convosation with her.  
>"ok what did she do, she must of done something to get her to do that" said Edward - " no she doesn't need to do anything, kids just generally like her, we brought a little boy over from a ffv, the other month, who got abused by his mum and her boyfriend and he woudnt let anyone go anywhere near him, nik ignores everyone and walks up to him picks him up and starts talking to him and he didn't resist once" he said shaking his head while she just smiled shyly over hearing the convosation. - "you'll be a great mum someday, wont she? Nathan" said lynn as nikki just glanced at josh with a 'shes subtle like isn't she' look. - "erm yeah" he said just before she walked to the bin "sorry about her" he said quietly. - "any way"said josh "im going to that shop thing over there, anyone want anything?, no alright then, you coming nav?" - "yeah" she replied - "nav?" questioned mia - "my name in the navy" nikki said before running to catch up to him as he'd already walked.<p>

nikki and josh had just entered their hotel room, after a nerve-racking dinner with josh's family, well for nikki anyway. Josh had just finished taking his coat when nikki launched herself forwards, gripping the back of his neck as her lips sealed over his. He responded with equal passion, his arms sliding around her back and tugging her ever-closer to his body. Josh kicked his shoes off by the door, hearing her flip hers off as well. Her body felt like fire, pressed against his, sucking all the oxygen out of him. He felt alive, clinging to her as he made round the room on the way to the bedroom. Halfway there, nikki hoisted herself up onto his hips, causing him to turn and press her into the nearest wall. She gasped, breaking contact with his mouth. He moved his lips down her neck, licking and nibbling at her pulse point until she moaned aloud. Josh smiled, bringing his mouth back up to hers for a quick kiss before he angled his hips, holding her against the wall. Catching his meaning, nikki brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling up on the material. He raised his arms to help her, baring his chest to her. Nikki grinned, lowering her mouth to his as she tossed the garment aside. Her fingers returned to his chest, digging into the flesh and massaging the skin of his pecs. josh growled low in his throat when her nails flicked over his nipples. All of a sudden, they were moving again, both of them desperate to get to the bedroom to continue their activities. nikki stripped off her first shirt as he carried her to the bedroom, feeling her hair fall over her bare shoulders. He pressed her against the door while he reached for the doorknob, knowing that she felt his growing hardness against her own pelvis. Nikki threw her head back at the sensation, resulting in them nearly falling over when he finally got the door open. She slid down from his arms, chuckling shortly before he drew the sound from her mouth with another crushing kiss. Their hands clawed at each other, eager to remove as much clothing as possible. Once they found the bed, he lifted her onto it, dropping himself down on top of her with more grace that she'd thought he possessed. He was everywhere all at once, covering every inch of her body with kisses, nibbles, strokes, and searing hot breaths. nikki was on fire, and she was loving every moment of it. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her hips, angling her as he slid himself into position. After a breathy nod from her, he slowly began to enter her depths. Nikki arched her back up to meet him, drawing him closer and closer to her until he was fully sheathed within her. A rush of air flew out of his mouth, and he rested above her for a moment.  
>"josh," nikki whispered into his ear, tightening her knees around him. It was all the encouragement that he needed, and soon he began moving his hips; thrusting deep into her core.<br>After their passionate session of love making nikki snuggled right up to josh still needing his skin against hers.


End file.
